A Pirate's Life for Us
by FrUkqueen94
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a feared pirate, wants nothing to do with love or his past. But when his old friend and lover shows up, things get complicated. Does Arthur still have feelings for him, or has he left that all behind? - Battles, cursing, and smut / mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur is bound by the wrists in the brig of a ship. His crew had been locked up and he awaits his captor alone. "Bloody idiots! Release me at once!" Suddenly, he heard a laugh, a laugh he hasn't heard in many years. Since left alone them alone, left that person so he could go to the sea.

His eyes narrowed, "Show yourself bastard."

"Ohonhonhon, bonjour Angleterre. Long time no see." said someone with a thick french accent.

"Frog," he sneered, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why, taking your ship of course amour~" he steps into the light and grins.

His formidable eyebrows rose, "Dont think I'll let you keep it, git."

Francis smirks, "Who said it was the ship I was after~" he said, placing the tip of his sword under his neck.

He grinned back, "Sword-play? You'll have to do better than that if you want to scare me."

Francis chuckles, "Oh I know, you were always a stubborn one. Now...I want you to follow me to my cabin, without a fight." he said, placing his sword back into its slash.

"Right." Arthur snorted. "You know who you're talking to, mate?"

Francis smirks, "You didn't let me finish." he clears his throat, "without a fight...if you want to keep your crew mates alive. I could easily kill them, their life means nothing to me."

"What do I care? They knew the risks when they came aboard. Besides, they're humans" He shrugged, testing his bonds.

Francis lowers his brows, "Hmph...you really don't care?" he snaps his fingers, one of his crew brings one of Arthur's men to him. "you don't care if I kill any of your crew?" he says, placing the blade to his throat.

He kept his face blank and impassive. "Just know when I escape, your crews' blood will join that of my own."

Francis smirks, "Oh you're not going anywhere amour, and my crew will spill yours before my own." he says, bringing his blade across the man's throat. The man's eyes widen and he lets out a choking sound, before his eyes glossed over. Francis throws the body to the ground, blood pooling around it.

"You dont intimidate me, Frog. Especially when the only reason you're brave enough to do any of this is because I am in chains."

Francis frowns and whips the blood off his sword, "Oh Arthur, have you not remembered the time we had together before we went pirate?" he sighed, putting his sword up. "you have grown much more stubborn and blood thirsty."

He shrugged, "It's the only way to survive out here." He pulled experimentally at his bonds, testing to see if he could break them with his own strength.

Francis opens his cage door and steps inside, "I have missed you..." he says, pulling out a small dagger. "but your eyes have changed...they no longer look at me with that loving glow."

He rolled said eyes, "Did they ever?"

Francis nods, "Oui...they used to.." he knees down in front of him, placing the blade to his throat. "Arthur...I didn't know it was your ship went I took it over...so please...stay with me...join my crew...I don't want to end up killing you...please...as an old friend and lover."

"Join your crew?" Arthur laughed manically. "Captain Arthur Kirkland serves under no man. Not even his king." He lashed out with his foot, aiming for Francis' stomach

Francis groans as he's kicked, "Mm!...hah...Arthur...please...you know the rules of the pirate, take no prisoners...I don't want to kill you."

"I would rather die than serve under someone else!"

Francis frowns, "...I'm sorry to hear that..." he leans forward and kisses him softly, a kiss Arthur hasn't gotten in many years.

"Mmnph!" He exclaimed in surprise. He kicked at Francis again,

Francis groans and pulls back, "...just a small kiss goodbye..." he said sadly, placing the blade to his throat again.

"So, you'll kill me like the coward you are, eh Frog?"

Francis glares at him and pushes the blade more to his throat, "H-How dare you! You know nothing of what I have been through on this ship."

"Oh I'm sure. You have me so impressed." He said sarcastically. "You've learned to kill men who can't defend themselves. I'm so proud."

Francis glares and stands up, pulling out his sword and slashing it over Arthur's chains. "Fine, get up...get up! You want to fight...go ahead...I was going to make your death go quickly and painless, because I still...I still love you...but if you want a fight to the death...then come on!"

He grinned broadly."I'm still unarmed."

Francis turns places his sword against the cell wall, "Alright, one second..." he turns around, going over to their storage, looking for a sword for him to use.

"Idiot," Arthur murmured, coming up behind him quietly. He aimed a vicious punch at the back of Francis' neck.

Francis cries out, falling to the ground coughing. "Ahn!...hah...n-not...not fair..." he groans, coughing hard.

He kneeled down out of Francis' reach. "You were the one quoting the rules of a Pirate to me just a moment ago. One would think you'd know better than to leave your back unguarded."

"Y-You were...were the one saying not to attack an unarmed man. I trusted you would let me go get you a sword without harm." he pants, turning onto his back.

"Why on earth would you trust me?" he laughed. "I'm a pirate, and a dishonest man. The only thing you can trust is that I will do something dishonest"

"Because...I still see that farm boy I fell in love with all those years ago...not the cruel pirate..." he says simply.

Arthur fell silent, not saying a word.

Francis was still dizzy from that punch on his neck, he groans and pulls him back leaning against the wall. "So...what now amour?...you have a weapon and do not, you have me cornered with no way to go.."

"That's easy. I round-up your crew and set you adrift while I sail off into the horizon." His voice was quieter, as if he no longer enjoyed what he was saying. "Why do you still insist on calling me amour frog?"

"I already told you...I never stopped loving you..." he says, pulling himself up. "you...you will always be my amour" he looks at Arthur sword, "so, you're just going to set us adrift? Not going by the rules of leaving no survivors? Not driving the sword through my heart, pretty much like you did all those years ago."

"Those rules of no survivors are yours, not mine. I'm free to do what I want." Arthur said.

Francis' slowly starts to reach for a near by sword, "But of course...you must know...I will not let you take my ship without a fight."

"I would expect it." Arthur agreed with a grin. "I would not expect you to win. "

Francis grabs the sword quickly and aims it at him, "I beat you once, taking control of your ship. I can beat you again."

"You were lucky. That is all."

Francis chuckles, "Well, then maybe luck will be on my side again"

"I doubt it." Arthur stood, getting in a defensive position. "You older, France, but I've always been the better fighter."

Francis smirks, "Well, I am more skilled. Of course you must remember that from our nights alone together~"

"Sex has no place on the battlefield."

Francis chuckles and swings his sword, hitting it against Arthur's "So you think, having sex along with sword fighting I have grown stronger. I am quicker and have better reflexes."

"Right." Arthur rolled his eyes, blocking Francis' blow, and returning with a slash to his hip.

Francis smirks and blocks it, "You must not forget, we trained together when he were young. Many years of fighting with sticks on that old country side."

"And you forget, I had to then go home and deal with my brothers." Slash, stab, swipe... His sword was a steel blur cutting its way towards Francis.

Francis moved away from every blow, using his surroundings to avoid his sword. "Oui, but I had siblings of my own, amour. So, we are both even?" he grins, taking a slash at his sword.

"Don't put those Italian prats on the same level as my three siblings."

Francis runs forward, their swords pressing against each other and their bodies closer. "I have trained for many years at sea, I am not weak Arthur."

"No, but you are still an idiot." Arthur kicked stomped on his foot hard, bringing a fist up to connect with his gut.

Francis gasps and cough, stumbling back.

He smacked the Frenchman's sword on the flat of his blade, knocking it out of his hand.

Francis catches his breath and looks at him, then at his sword. He licks his lips and quickly made a run for his fallen sword.

Arthur got there first, kicking it out of the way. He held up his cutlass, poising it under Francis' throat. "As I said, do not expect to win."


	2. Chapter 2

Francis breathes heavily and gulps as he felt the blade under his throat. He looks at Arthur and gave a small smile, "I didn't expect for me to win...put atleast I can tell myself I tried..."

"Aye, I suppose you did."

"So...what now amour?" he asks, looking at him with those sea blue eyes.

"Stop calling me that!"

Francis frowns, "I have always called you amour...even when we were little."

"Why do you insist on it, after all I've done to you?"

"Like I said Arthur, I still see the farm boy I played with, fell in love with, and slept with. We were together all our childhood...and I loved you so...even after you turned down my proposal and left me for the sea, taking my heart with you. I never forgot about you, always remembering that little british boy." he chuckles softly, spitting the blood out of his mouth "Even if you drove that sword through my heart right now, I would still love you."

"Dont be a bleeding idiot, Frog." His voice was thick, and he wished he could look away

Francis smiles and closes his eyes, "Ohonhon...I always loved that nickname you gave me.."

"It's supposed to be an insult."

Francis opens his eyes and smiles, "I still loved it,...because it was coming from you..."

"... Stop being so bloody sentimental and take something serious for once." He sword dipped a little.

Francis shiver, "I am being serious amour, everything I'm saying is the truth...now...why don't you stop being sentimental and finish me off?" he asks staring at him with those eyes that could melt metal.

"I told you, I was never going to kill you, idiot."

Francis chuckles, "So you are still the same old Arthur, the one who would cry if someone tried to kill a rabbit for dinner"

"I quite enjoy rabbit, thank you." He snapped.

"You never liked killing things...you cried for hours when we killed that deer on our hunting trip." he chuckles.

He rolled his eyes, "I got enough cruelty at home, I didn't need to see it elsewhere. I've gotten over that particular weakness."

Francis smiles at him, spitting out more blood "Then why can't you kill me?"

"Why do you want to die that much," he shot back

"Because..." Francis paused, wondering why himself "because, I have nothing good worth living for. So what? I have a life on sea...but...that means nothing to me anymore...I left the only real life I had on land. Plus...I deserve it, I lost and you won..."

He shook his head, "Why did you follow me? You had everything on land."

"Because..I...I was afraid...afraid I would never see you again if I stayed on land. I was hoping...all those years I was hoping, to finally see your face again." he said softly and smiling.

Suddenly a dagger shoots through the air and sinks deep into Francis' shoulder, "Ahn!" he cries out in pain and falls to the ground, gripping his shoulder, blood dripping out between his fingers. I voice cheers from the shadows "Yes, I got him boys!" soon groups of men could be seen, "Hey Captain, lets take our ship back!" the crew mate grins at Arthur, spitting at the ground beside Francis "and let their ship sink to the bottom of the sea"

Arthur nodded, "Take him." He pointed to the Frenchman. "His family will pay a fine ransom, enough to repair any damages. Tie him up and put him in my cabin. I'll see to his wound." He knealed down and whispers to him "I'll finish with you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Francis looks at him, "Arthur...I.." he couldn't finish, for a cloth was tied tight around his mouth. "Can it French slime" one of the men said, getting a rope to tightly tie his hands together, getting more rope to tie his arms to his body. The man grabs him back the hair and pulls him up, "Come on!" Francis groans and holds back tears of pain.

"Gentler!" He snapped, following them. "He's no use to us dead!"

"Aye Captain!" they say, pulling Francis along. Francis' crew growls at them as they come up from the lower deck. "What do you think you're doing Brits?" Francis' first mate asked them, pulling out his sword.

He sighed, and took a pistol offered by one of his men. "Stand down, and I'll consider letting you live." He took Francis from his men and said slowly, "There's been a little change in plans. The frog comes with me. You go off on your own little voyage to meet Davy Jones."

The man glares, "I'd rather die then let you brits take our ship and our captain!" he shouts. Francis makes a muffled noise at him, shaking his head.

"That can be arranged." Arthur said cooly, smiling as he shot the mate though the heart. He threw the empty gun away, taking another. "Anyone else?"

Francis' eyes widen and he twitches, he looks up at Arthur with begging eyes. Half the men drop their weapons and backed away, a few made a run for it, and the rest stood their ground.

"Dont make the same mistake your mate did," Arthur said to those who still wanted to fight. "I'm offering you a chance at life. To fight means certain death."

One of the men aimed a gun at him, "Our life is on this ship, we're not letting you take it."

He sighed, "I was afraid of that." He leveled his gun with a sadistic grin. "Tu est mort!" He said it in the crew's native tongue, his voice dripping with malice, and fired. His crew surged forth and engaged the French who were still willing to fight, easily overpowering them.

Francis eyes widen, "Mph!" he muffled out against the cloth over his mouth, fighting against Arthur grip on his tied hands. He watches as his crew is slaughtered. Gun fire and cries of pain stinging in his ear.

"Oh stop it Frog." Arthur snapped irritably, "I gave them every chance to surrender. And if you went out there, you would accomplish nothing." With that, he made his way to the boarding ramps that lead to his ship, the battle dying around them as the last fighters surrendered.

Francis follows him, hanging his head and a few tears going down his cheek.

He didn't stay above decks as Francis' crew was rounded up and set adrift, his ship plundered and scuttled. He and the Frenchman had entered his cabin where Arthur pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. "Now you see," he said, undoing the gag. "The boy you once knew is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Francis coughs and moves his jaw around, "Bastard..." he said weakly. "he is still in there...just hidden by this new power-hungry pirate"

"This power-hungry pirate saved your life."

Francis glares at him, "Oh, I'm so greatful...you slaughtered half my men..."

"Its their own damn fault!" He sighed. "I offered them a chance to live."

Francis looks away from them, not saying a word.

Arthur sighed carefully before turning away from the Frenchman he knew from long ago."And I gave you a chance to surrender too,you fool.

"I told you...I'm not surrendering...I'd rather die" he said simply, spitting out blood

"Oh really..you prepared to stand by your words, frog?"He hinted.

Francis gulps, "Y-Yes..." he whispers.

Arthur turned on his heel, leaning over him. "Why wouldn't you just die? You could be free of all your problems..live far off the clouds in heaven."

"Because...I wouldn't be with you...but...I will except my death..." he says calmly

"You wouldn't be with me? That's your reason?" He questioned.

Francis nods, "Oui...you're the reason I came out to this god for sake sea in the first place"

Arthur's eyes widen abit."You what?! Are you crazy?! You're risking a lot for a stupid pirate that you knew as a child."

He looks up at him, "Non...I was risking everything for a farm boy I fell in love with as a kid"

"No, you actually tried risking anything at all for me?"

Francis nods and winces at the wound in his shoulder, "Yes...what is life on land without you...you were the only good thing in my life...I'd rather just die by your hand.."

Eyes wandered to his shoulders, narrowing. His men did this to him..."You truly are a fool...lean up."

Francis looks away from him, "I don't need your help.."

"If you don't listen to me you frog, you'll bleed and get infected. Sit up."

Francis just glares at him, not moving.

"Fine! You stupid git.." Arthur rolled his eyes, sliding his arms underneath Francis'.

"Hey, let me go! I don't want help from you!" he shouts, trying to fight him off.

He didn't wait, quickly pulling back and undoing his heavy jacket. "You could've just done what I said and sat up, stubborn bastard.."

"Hmph..." he looks away and lets him do what he wants.

He was almost about done until. "Could you lift your damn arm up so I could get you out from this drag?"

Francis just huffs, but finally does what he's told.

Arthur discarded his coat as soon as he could, quickly skimming his hand over the wound on his shoulder.

Francis lets out a hiss of air as he touches his wound.

"God..." He rolled his thumb against a droplet of blood that had soaked through. "You better pray to god or whoever it is that I could get this out, frog."

Francis closes his eyes, "J-Just pull the damn dagger out already!"

"Shh..if I do it too quick, you'll bleed more." He groaned before quickly reaching over for a loose cloth. "Bite on it..don't want you screamin' at the top of your lungs."

Francis gives a quick nod, taking the cloth in his mouth and biting down. "Weady" he muffled out.

Arthur nods, quickly using his thumbs to push the dagger out from it's buried place in his shoulder. "Relax, it's almost out..."

Francis tears up from pain and lets out a few muffled cries, "Mmmph!" he groans, trying not to pull away.

"Francis...stop crying. I know you've been through worser pain.." The blonde mumbled pulling the rest out until the tipped slipped out.

Francis hisses, taking the cloth out of his mouth, "True...like the day you stabbed me in the heart"

Arthur pushes the cloth from his mouth against the stab wound, hoping to silence him. "I never touched anything from the likes of you.."

Francis hisses in pain, "B-Bastard..." he mumbled "You're trying so hard to forget our lover days, forgetting our first kiss and nights together."

"Like I could forget, you bloody fool." His eyes narrow. "We were young and foolish, even if it was love."

Francis sighed, "Love is not foolish Arthur...did you ever stop thinking about me? Because I never forgot about you. Even when you turned down my proposal and left me...I never stopped loving you"

"I didn't...I didn't know what to do that day. I was a scared idiot who tuned down the person he loved with his life because he was frightened. I never passed a day without the thought of you."

Francis stares at him, "So...you...you did love me?" he asks him softly, "...so...so that's why you wouldn't follow the pirates rules and kill me..."

Oh god, he felt weak under his words..."I never stopped loving you." He says under his breath.

Francis leans against the wall of the ship, "...what now then?"

"We wait until we reach the port and leave you."


	5. Chapter 5

Francis frowns, "So...you're just leaving me again?"

His heart-felt like it was cracking. "Fine, I'll stay with you one night to make sure you're ok. Then I'm leaving."

Francis nods, but still wasn't happy. "Alright..." he said sadly, "Now...were am I sleeping? The brig I guess?"

"No," He moved himself on his palms next to the Frenchman. "You're sleeping right next to me. Don't want you getting any ideas on killing my crew."

Francis grins, "Afraid I'll take your ship again?"

He smiles almost happily. "I wouldn't doubt it. You are sneaky."

Francis snickers, "and I may beat you in the sword fight next time."

Arthur chuckles, closing his eyes slightly. "I doubt that."

Francis chuckles, but stops "...why didn't you finish me off?" he asks him, "You could have easy beat me.."

"Because..." He shuffles folding his arms across his chest. "There would be no reason, you bloody frog."

"But you won, you had the right to kill me."

"Doesn't mean I am!" He snarled. "You had the opportunity earlier too, why didn't you?"

Francis pauses, "Because..." he tried to think of a good enough reason "you called me a coward for doing it without you having a weapon. We had a fight and you won..."

"Ah, are you sure that was it, L'amore?" He grins.

Francis looks away from him, "Of course I am, not like I haven't killed people before..."

His face went cold. "How many.."

Francis moves his hand over Arthur's desk, "...enough.."

"I asked how many!" He yells finally.

Francis winces as he raises his voice, "...five ship full..." he said finally.

The thought of Francis killing that many people frightened him. "When."

"Over the years...since I went pirate, stole and killed men for their ships and gold"

He buried his head in his arms on his desk. "You bloody oath.." He mumbled. "Please don't tell me...It was because you were trying to find me?"

Francis stares at him, his eyes emotionless "Do you really want the truth?"

He folds his hands in front of his mouth looking away. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.."

Francis lets out a bitter laugh, "Well what do you think? You're the reason I went pirate in the first place."

"You shouldn't have had to do those things for me! You shouldn't have killed anyone, are you crazy?!"

"Like you never killed anyone? We're pirates, that's what we do. We would search the ship and when we didn't find you, we would kill everyone and sink the ship"

"You sunk five of them Francis. Five of them! And besides that, yes of course I've bloody killed men, hell if I said I didn't I would be lying, but this isn't for you. That's why at the next stop, I'm leaving you and your crew there."

Francis lowers his brow, "and what IS there for me then? You want me to go back home and tend to the farm? You think I'm not strong enough to have this life?"

"I think you're not strong enough ok?! I don't want you getting hurt out here to try to play the role all because of me and some stupid idea that'll I'll come back to you one day! Because I chose this life on my own, Francis. You didn't.."

"I've been out here just as long as you have! I can damn well take care of myself!" he growls, "I told you, I will never stop loving you or just forget about you!"

"If you love me then stop! Ok? Just stop! I want you safe and that's all."

Francis eyes widen, "Y-You...you what..." he asks in shock.

Arthur swallowed whatever shield he had put up between then finally. "I said I just want you safe.."

Francis looks down, "and you don't think I want the same for you..."

"I know, I know.." His mind was in ruins. "Just, please don't do this anymore."

Francis narrows his eyes at him, "I can do what I want with my life Arthur."

"Fine. Then do me a favor and shut up so I could sleep." He propped back in his chair, feet crossed on the table. "Now I gotta drop you off..Tsk.."

Francis rolls his eyes and looks around the room, "and where do I sleep?"

Arthur opens one eye. "Floor, chair, or you could sleep in the cabin in the other room. Your choice."

Francis looks at the door leading to the cabin, "I'd rather sleep on an actually bed."

"Fine..." His legs go back down standing up and walking over to Francis. "Lean so I could help you up.." Even tho he didn't need to, he felt like holding the other man for some reason.

Francis blushes and nods, not wanting to argue and taking hold of Arthur's hand.

"One, two.." He slowly pulls him up out of the chair, making sure not to pull too hard on him. "Three-Jesus you got stronger.."

Francis smirks as Arthur holds him up, "Told you I got stronger"

He rolls his eyes before walking over to the other room. "Don't touch any of my things either, frog.."

"What things are you talking about~" he winks.

"Everything..." He groans quickly opening the door with his free hand.

Francis laughed his old laugh and walks in with him, "Hmm, not bad"

Arthur helped him over to the small bed by a large window. "Nothing much..."

Francis lays down, turning his head to look out the window at the dark sea "Nice view"

His eyes wander off a bit. "Dinners in a few hours and I expect you to at least be up so you could eat."

Francis raises an eyebrow, "Is that an order?"

"Yes. And if you aren't up, I'll throw you overboard or over the bed, whichever is easier."

Francis puffs out his cheeks, "Bully~"

"Not like I mean it." He mumbles some.

Francis turns on his back, trying not to lean on his wounded shoulder.

Arthur grins at the scene before walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Later, into the night, a few members of Arthur's crew snuck into his room "Sure the Captain won't get mad?" one of them whispers, "No, he would be happy to let this frog get what he deserves." another says, just as they grabbed onto Francis and shoving a cloth into his mouth. They lifted him up roughly, one man throwing him over his shoulder as they start walking out quietly making sure not to wake up their Captain.

Francis makes muffled cries, trying to wiggle free. More than ten men hold onto him and carry him out to the deck, "What should we do first? Tie him up and beat him? Burn him? Oh! Stick his head into water until he can't breath!"

Another raised his hand to silence them. "Ey' shut it. You guys each get your own time to do what you want with the damn bastard." He smirks before dragging a small dagger around his cheek.

Francis' eyes widen and he stiffens, moving his head away from it.

The man groaned, slashing his cheek in one move. "There, that'll teach him to move."

Francis whimpers and groans, feeling the blood go down his cheek.

Two hands quickly dropped him to the floor, instantly kicking him right in the chest.

Francis groans and winces, fighting back tears of pain. "Lets dunk his head in water!" one of them cheers.

"Sounds good! Gon' drown that fool outve 'is misery.."

"We can't kill him though" one of them say, "the Captain said we can't. But we can make him pay." he said, grabbing Francis by the hair, "Get the bucket" A few men scavenge before bringing one over, chuckle lowly. "Heh, tis the mop water from earlier..."

The men snicker, dragging Francis over to it. Francis gulps and tries to pull back. But one of them knees him in the chest and shove his head into the water. They keep him still by holding his head in the bucket, letting him thrash.

They all laugh as they pull him out, watching as he gasps and coughed. They quickly shove him back in before he could get a good breath

One of the men starts to worry, shaking before he stumbles towards the captains room."Vee~!Captin wake up!"

Arthur opens one eyes, groaning "Nnngh...What is it?"

The small man started to panic. "Ve! T-they took that Frenchman! They're hurting him!"

"What!?" his voice booms from the other room, sounds of a chair falling over and feet stomping could be heard as well. Arthur quickly opens the door, looking at the Italian, "W-Where are they?!"

"O-on the deck!" He shivers covering his head in fear.

Arthur puts on his hat and moves past him, he looks down from the top deck at them. Seeing them as they laugh and holds Francis' head under the water. Arthur glares and pulls out his gun, aiming it at the sky and firing it.

They all freeze up, turning to their Captain. "Shit..move him.. "one mumbles, pulling Francis up as Arthur started to yell. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you all!? Get away from him before I shoot holes through all your god damn chest!"

They drop Francis to the ground, stepping back. Arthur looks at him, watching as he gasps and coughed. One of his crew steps up, "He's just a Frenchman Captain, we're just giving him what he deserves. We weren't going to kill him, just mess him up."

"Does it look like I give a damn? You men went into my room and took something that was mine." He runs down and leans over, trying to help Francis up. "If you wanted to do something so distasteful, do it on your own time in your own damn place fools.."

They all step farther away, "Yes Captain" Arthur holds Francis up, patting his back as he coughed up water. "If I ever see you doing this again, I'll send you to Davy Jones' locket. Got it!?" they all nods, Arthur huffs and starts to help Francis' back up the steps. He pauses when he sees the stretch mark over his cheek. "...Who...who did this to his cheek?" he asks them, his voice like poison.

"I..I'll tell you when we gets inside.." He manages to pant out, still holding onto Arthur as the walked in


	7. Chapter 7

"Feliciano, get me something to clean this off 'em.." He sits Francis down in his desk chair, making sure he could breathe.

Feliciano comes back with some wet clothes, "Vee, here you are Captain."

Arthur takes it and gently starts to pat at the wound. Francis hisses lightly, "Sorry.." Arthur mumbles, "Bloody fools..."

"Ah..." He twitches from the cloth, still coughing up bits of cleaning water. "I-It's a good...good thing you came when you did...I...I don't think I could hold my breath any longer." he says breathlessly.

"I'm sorry they did that to you...I should've kept the damn door locked..." Arthur shook his head. "You should be thanking that boy Feliciano..he's the ones that woke me up."

Francis looks at the Italian boy, "Merci, thank you..."

Feliciano smiles, "Vee, you're welcome~"

Arthur looks at the italian and nods, "You may leave now"

"Vee, aye Captain" he waves at Francis before leaving the room.

Francis smiles and coughed again, "I...I can't remember all their faces though, it was too dark. But the one who cut me had red hair. he...he always had the idea to hang me...I was afraid they were getting ready to do that."

Arthur stepped away from Francis for a moment going over to his room and pulling a small bottle of alcohol out, dabbing it on a fresh cloth. "Don't worry, I'll be talking to all those fools as soon as we get to the bottom' of this."

Francis nods, licking his lips "Do you have any wine? I'll even be fine with rum, just something to wet my throat. Get the taste of the dirty water out of my mouth."

"Ah, I can't hold my liquor for the life of me and you know that." His eyebrow arches. "But yes, only for such occasions I drink rum."

Francis winces as he puts the cloth to his cheek, "Can I have zome?"

"Mhm." He finishes up his cheek before walking into his room and grabbing up a small bottle of rum. It wasn't much, but enough for both of them if Arthur chose to drink.

Arthur walks back and hands it to him, "Here, it's not much though..." Francis smiles and takes it, gulping some down quickly.

The Brit leans his back against a large shelf full of books and maps. "Don't drink it all at once, you'll get sick frog.."

Francis wipes his mouth, "I can handle my drinks better then you, remember?"

"Like I'd ever believe that!" He pouts almost child like.

Francis laughed, 'Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." He hissed back, taking his bottle.

Francis leans back and smirks at him, "Go ahead then"

"Fine then." Arthur pressed the bottle to his lips before tilting and gulping it down. He gasps as he pulls back after drinking half the bottle, "T-There..."

Francis just laughed to himself while he wiped a small drop of the liquid from his lips. "What in bloody hell is so funny?!" Arthur slurred.

Francis takes the bottle from him, taking a gulp. "You already look drunk" he giggles.

"I-hic..I do not! I object!" He leaned over his desk at Francis yelling.

Francis sloshed the bottle around, "You're cute when your drunk" he hiccups.

"Do not.." He hiccups again before leaning back on the desk.

Francis giggles and pokes his cheeks, "Are-hic...t-too.."

"Heeeey..." Arthur purred sitting up. "No..YO-hic are the cute one."

Francis leans forward, "Oh really?" he slurred.

"Mhm..." he nods. "You will ALWAYS be cute.."

He crawls onto his desk and looks at him, "Ohonhon, so you always found me cute?"

He stares up at him. "Eeeevery since we were children."

Francis laughed, "B-Boy, you are druuuuunk...you're neeever say that if you weren't.." he slurs

"I'm just telling the tr-hic.." He mumbles leaning his head back

Francis kicks his legs and leans his head on his palms, "Have you had dirty thoughts about me?"

"Ah..you ask a man when he's drunk.." Arthur sighs. "Maybe..only about things we have done ..hic.."

Francis smiles drunkenly, "So have I, nice thoughts when you're out a sea."

"Reaally? "He sat up on his elbows. "Like what?"

Francis leans closer to him, "The same as you, just thoughts of our nights together."

"...I miss them." He mutters.

Francis looks up at him, "What did you say?"

"I said I missed them, you bloody frog."

Francis grins and stands up, stumbling drunkenly "Ah, so you have been missing me"

Arthur sits up on his desk watching him. "I knooooow..."

Francis grabs the bottle and takes another gulp, "Oh poo, we're out of rum.."

"We don't need rum!" He slurs "We-hic, we need eachoda.."

Francis smirks and glides over to him, "Oh we do?"

"Mhm...I can't survive without you.." He reaches over grabbing Frances sleeve.

"Nor can I amour, why do you think I went looking for you." he said, pulling him closer

"Its ah...it's hard waiting for you for so long." He sniffs at him, buring himself in his scent.

Francis rubs his back, "I know...it's pained me everyday not being able to be with you"

Arthur shook his head. "It suuuucks because you were the last-hic, last one that touched me.."

Francis blushes, "You mean, you haven't had sex since with me?"

"Mhm..." He nods. "You smell the same toooooo.."

"I bet you taste the same" he whispers, leaning closer.

Arthur looked up at him with hazy eyes. "Why don't you find out..."

Francis smirks and pulls him close, kissing him.

"Mm..." He curls up against him, kissing him back.

Francis holds the back of his head, deepening the kiss. "Mmm..." he hums, pulling back slightly "You taste like rum" he snickers against his lips

"You taste like rum and dirty water.." He mouths against his lips.

"Would you like to taste more~" he whispers, licking his lips.

Arthur grasp onto his shirt pulling him tightly. "Maybe~"

Francis' head started to spin, 'We should get drunk more often' he thought to himself. "Come taste more then" he purrs, brushing their lips together.

"Fine.." Arthur groans yanking his lips down against his roughly.

Francis moans and pressing him against the wall, holding his waist and running one hand up his side.

"Ah.." He slid his arms around his neck. "I missed you so bloody damn much..."

"So have I" he groans, pressing their bodies together.

"Why...why did I leave.." He muttered in-between kisses.

"Because you didn't want to marry me" he mutters back.

Arthur pulls away for a moment. "I was scared.."

"...I know.." he whispers, "...but you didn't have to leave"

"I'm sorry..." He whispers.

"It's ok..." he replies, kissing his neck.

He tightens his grip on his shirt rolling his head back. Francis picks him up and starts to carry him into Arthur's cabin. He wraps his legs around his waist tightly. Still kissing him, Francis walks into the capin, shutting the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, sex scene.**

* * *

Arthur leans back, pulling Francis over him as they fall back onto the bed.

Francis smiles down at him, "You look as beautiful as always"

With one hand he pushed hair away from his eyes. "Why do I feel like this whenever I'm near you..."

"Love?" he says simple, kissing him gently

He stops for a moment to think. "Yes..."

Francis smiles and chuckles. Soon, their clothes were on the floor and Francis was kissing down Arthur's chest. Arthur panted as he watched him, still unsure of what was going on since he was dead drunk. Francis head felt dizzy as he kissed back up his chest, "C-Can...can I get inside you?"

Arthur nods without another thought before opening up shaking legs. "Mhm..."

Francis kisses his neck as he lowers his hips down, "You must have gotten tight since you've been gone."

"Like I said..n-no ones touched me besides you.." Arthur admits hiding his blush.

Francis smiles, "That actually makes me glad, to know that you have always been mine." he says with a small hiccup, pressing his length to his entrance.

"Do you think...Ahh...t-things would've been better if I stayed?" He panted.

Francis licks his lips, starting to push in "Ahn...I...I don't know...i-it's possible."

Arthur quickly grabs onto the bed sheets, making himself stay through the pain. "Ah..I-it hurts..."

Francis leans down and coos in his ear, "It's alright, just think of how it felt the first time we did it." he comforts him as he keeps pushing in.

"T-the first time I wasn't this damn tight!...you got me ready first..."

"Sorry.." he whispers, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! D-don't you even think about stopping..." Arthur groans, laying his head back. "I'll be fine.."

Francis kisses his cheek, "You sure, it'll `urt"

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." He pants low.

Francis smirks and kisses him, taking a deep breath before he thrusts into him.

He arches up his back in a gasp, gripping the blankets tightly.

Francis holds him close, kissing him more as he keeps himself still

Arthur held onto him in pain, trying to slow his breathing and relax.

Francis pulls back slightly, "Can I start moving now?"

"Yeaaah..." Arthur moans still feeling drunk.

Francis leans over him and pants as he started to thrust slowly into him.

He lets out deep breaths in-between thrust and moans.

Francis grunts and groans, holding onto his hips as he thrusts faster

He covers his mouth as he let out another moan. "Ahhh..."

Francis pants and thrusts harder, hearing their balls slap together

Arthur leans up to hold him closer. "Ah! I-it..it feels so good..."

Francis licks his lips and pants, "A-Ahn...z-zo t-tight!"

He slid his head against his neck. "Please..hurry..please..."

He nods and groans, his body sweating and thrusting faster.

Arthur buries his head deeper with another cry.

Francis closes his eyes and breathes heavily, feeling like he was close

He clutch around his cock, shaking his head."I can't-"

Francis gasps, "AHn, A-Arthur..." he lets out a cry as he came inside him.

He quickly arched up his back, screaming at the top of his lungs in a muffle behind his hand. "Mmmph! A-hhhhh..."

Francis gasps and moans loudly, continuing to thrust into him.

Arthur clutches down on him as he thrust, cumming with a loud cry.

Francis moans as he feels him tightening around him and his cum over his chest. "Ahn!" he gasps and shivers

"Frahh! Francis!" He cried out gripping his shoulders tightly.

Francis shivers and pulls out of him slowly, letting out a sigh as he lays next to him

Arthur wimpers quietly, panting heavily."Oh...oh god that felt good..."

He nods in agreement, "Oui, it did...just like I remember"

"Heh...I haven't felt...like that in years...damn..."

Francis licks at his lips, "Ah...m-me...neither..." he pulls him close to him.

Arthur slides into his arms closing his eyes. Francis smiles and his eyes start to close, the rum finally kicking in. Arthur barely let out a noise, drifting off. "I love you..."

"Jet'aime trop..." Francis replies, before falling asleep with him.

Arthur smiles quietly from his words. Soon, both of them were fast asleep. The rocking of the ship helped them sleep soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur let a small snore when morning came, cuddling up to Francis.

Francis groans and opens his eyes, "Shit..." he cursed, "My `ead.."

"Mmph..." Arthur groaned shuffling his body. He opens his eyes slightly, "Bloody hell...what happened.."

When he looks over at Francis, his eyes went wide. "What the hell?!" He shouts, falling out of the bed. Once he sees they were both naked, his face turned bright red and he quickly covered himself "You bloody frog!" he growls, "What in god's name did you do?!" He scrunched up with the blankets wrapped around his body.

Francis holds his head, the room spinning "Ugh...l-looks like...we got drunk..and did it"

"You-!Bastard..." Arthur groaned shaking his sore head.

Francis tries to stand up, but stumbles against the wall "Oh...guess we had some night"

He turns to the bottle on the floor. "And it was my good rum!"

Francis licks his lips, "Oui, it was good"

"Tsk..." He looks the other way trying to get up.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asks him.

"No-OW!" He screamed, a sudden familiar pain running through him.

Francis stumbles over to him, "Are you alright?"

He wakes his hand away. "I-I'm fine!"

Francis frowns, "You're feeling pains from the sex last night and all that rum we had"

His eyes narrow at Francis. "Tsk..."

Francis smirks, "Ah...too bad we can't remember it"

"Like I'd want too, frog!" Arthur leans on the wall for support.

Francis chuckles, "Change your mind about loving me already?"

"L-like I loved you anyways..."He blushe red looking off.

Francis clicks his tongue, "Tck, forgot what you said last night then? You said it before we started drinking."

His eyes widen snapping at Francis. "Why? What did I say?!"

Francis waves his hand, "You said you never stopped loving me either"

Arthur simply turns his head pouting."What ELSE did I say, frog?"

Francis sighed and stands to walk away, "I'm not going to explain all I remember amour"

"No. I know you know that I don't know that maybe you know I said something that you know I would say..."

Francis couldn't help put laugh, "What?"

"I don't know.." He mutters

He smiles, "Ohonhon, you're so cute"

"Don't call me cute, you git..."

"But you are cute~"

Arthur pouts more before turning away. "Stop iiiiiit..."

He snickers and smiles, looking up as he hears a knock on the cabin door "Captain?"

"Fuck, HIDE DAMNIT!" He whispers madly shoving Francis under his bed and throwing a blanket over him. Quickly throwing as much clothes as he could. He tries to look relaxed as he goes and opens the door, "Aye, what do you want?"

Lili simples nodded. "We have arrived, sir." She mutters bowing lightly.

"Oh...right...thank you." he said, feeling upset about that. She nods before turning around and leaving. Arthur closes the door and sighed, "Well...this is where you get of, frog"

Francis sighs, while Arthur's leans over and starts throwing his clothes at him. "Better get ready then.." he says quietly. Arthur sighs, quickly walking out after he was done.

Francis stands up and starts to put on his clothes. When he gets out, he smiles at the small port side city. "Wow..." He looks at Arthur, "You...you took me back home?"

"Mhm..." He nods looking down. "Did...Alfred ever marry that candy boy? Kiku I think.."

Francis nods, "Oui, I think so. They left together a few days before I did."

"Damn kid finally got him..." He smiled, watching as the ship pulled in and stopped. He gives a sigh and looks at Francis, "Well...here's your stop." Arthur didn't know whether to watch him walk away or to tell him to stop, so he just nodded.

Francis sighes and walks past him, "Are...are you still staying the one day with me?"

He looked around watching his crew, restless and bored. "One night."

Francis smiles at him, "Merci, mon amour" he whispers in french.

"Yeah yeah, don't thank me yet." Arthur turns back on his heel towards his room.

Francis decides to stay out on the deck for a while, looking out to his old home. "It's been zo long..." he sighed.

Before Arthur reaches the cabin, he turns around looking at the small city. It wasn't that much bigger since he left "...still the same as I left it.." He sighes and goes into his capin, shutting the door.


End file.
